Old Friends, Young Lovers
by Deep thinking
Summary: Brooke Davis had never thought of her old friend Jake to be the one who would stand beside her... But man was she wrong. And Is there another Scott Brother? What about Peyton...? And The other Scott's? BrookeJake, with NathanHaley and a bit of LucasPeyton
1. You

Summary: Jake finally won his daughter, and forever she was his. After he won his daughter, he went back to the town called Tree Hill. Fell for a certain curly haired Blondie. Although, the spark that was once there is gone. But, the two are good friends and currently living together.  
Brooke Davis on the other hand is not only depressed (because the relationship between a hot blond and her is over. But it's over cause she slept with Tree Hill's ego breathing musician Chris!), but is finding her falling for a certain single father. Who happens, to be her best friends ex. But, then again Peyton's got the hots for Lucas…

Couples: Brooke/Jake, Lucas/ Peyton, Nathan/Haley

A/N: the first part of this chapter was written a long time ago, so It's not the best… but the second half is written a month ago, so it much much better.

Also note, there are mistakes, even though I beta, I miss things.

Chapter one: Remember?

Old photo's surrounded Brooke in the kitchen of the apartment; she currently shared with her friend Haley James-Scott.   
Brooke picked up one old photo, she smiled as she scanned the picture, from let to right, bottom to top. The faces were very familiar to her. One face was Jake's, the one was hers. And at the very bottom of the picture you could see Brooke's other best friend Peyton Sawyers curly hair poking up.

Brooke laughed at the picture; it showed Jake giving her a kiss on the lips. Her mom had taken the picture, on the last day of grade four. She remembered exactly what she was wearing, who she was with, and how Jake kissed her...

_"P. SAWYER!" Brooke ran across the classroom chasing after her best friend. It had been a long hard year. Peyton's mom died, and then Brooke's parents had a separation, but got back together. . To top it off Nathan was beaten by his father at the start of the year... but that was quickly fixed, and lastly Jake's mom got cancer and he lost his baby sister in a car accident that almost took his life..._

Brooke remembered getting a call from the hospital on January 23rd. She also remembered crying her eyes out, because she really really cared for him.  
In the end the Doctors ended up saving Jake's life, but while she was in his room (he was still a bit out of it) His beepers started going ... and she quickly called a doctor, but before leaving the room she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. He found out, but by then Brooke Davis was the most popular girl in the school, who slept with everyone, and Jake, he was a teen father.

Brooke put the photos away and went to call Haley to hurry up; it was almost 8:30. She had to get to school early... She needed to talk to Peyton, because she suddenly realized Jake was the boy she had her eyes on.


	2. Leaving Town Alive

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm just going to post the last five chapters in the next ten minutes, so I can upload the sequel… **

**A/N2: The last bits at Karen's café might seem outrageous, not fitting with the story but I had a HURRGE okay a HURRGE forgive me!**

**Another note, I beta'd it but there may be mistakes, still, so forgive me!**

**Now to the chapter!**

_Chapter Two: Leaving Town Alive  
_  
Brooke Davis, was never the type of girl who went by the saying "Love is Friendship set on fire", why? It might have to do with the fact none of the boys she'd ever been with had been her friends. It usually went "Lovers first… Enemies later". Which was okay with Brooke; after a bad relationship she wouldn't wanna be friends with them, anyways.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke's Cheery voice came up behind Peyton, who happened to be talking to Jake.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton smiled, Jake sent Brooke a wave, and Brooke sent one back. It made her giggle; because it was something they did when they were younger, waving, back and forth. In fact, Brooke doesn't remember ever saying hi to Jake.

"Hey baby" a voice came towards the group; Brooke looked, and found Lucas. Peyton giggled, Lucas and Peyton had finally gotten together.

"Hey Luke." Peyton grabbed his hand, waved goodbye to Jake and Brooke. Brooke shook her head.

"So, they finally got together?" Jake nodded.

"You okay?" Brooke smiled, and nodded. She was okay emotionally, but physically she been feeling crappy since she slept with Chris. Maybe, it was he's cockiness hurting the air.

"So, Jake, How's that Jenny?" Jake smiled.

"Growing… She's almost a year old."

"I would like to see sometime... It's been so long."

"It has."

With those last two words, the bell rang and both went off the different classes. Not saying goodbye, because the last time they said goodbye they almost lost each other.

"Nathan!" Haley James Scott yelled from the hallway, they both had study period, but they both knew they weren't going to use it, and if they did they would be very late. 

Nathan Scott, stopped to see his wife running after him, he smiled. Damn, did he love that girl?

"What's up babe?" Nathan asked when Haley finally got to him.

"I saw Lucas and Peyton. They were kissing, I think they got together." Nathan smiled.

"So, now there's a Naley and Leyton. Now… for Jake and Brooke." Haley commented, with a smirk.

"Haley, were not going to push them to get together. Jake's a father, and Brooke well she slept with Chris." Haley laughed, even though, she knew it tore her roommates heart when Lucas broke up with her. But, slowly she got over it. In fact, she found her roommate looking over old pictures of Jake, Peyton and herself. Old memories, anyone?

"I wasn't suggesting that, but it wouldn't be so bad. We could be, Naley, Layton and…. BAKE!" The name finally coming to her.

"No Haley." Nathan laughed, she was turning into Brooke.

"Oh c'mon!" Nathan rolled his eyes laughing and started walking off, all the way to Study period.

Lunch came quickly, and everyone found themselves at their usually table. Two couples, two singles. The couples of course, were very much into each other. 

"Hey Brooke, You know how you asked to see Jenny?" Jake asked, everyone stopped looking into their boyfriend/ girlfriend's eyes and looked at the two singles.

"Yes Jake, I remember." She said, ignoring the two couples who were staring at her and Jake. 

"Why don't we do it tonight? We can meet at my… err Peyton's place and go out." Brooke laughed, and nodded.

"It sounds perfect!" Jake smiled at her enthusiasm.

"In fact, I had to talk to you about something tonight." Jake nodded, and Brooke went back to her food. And the couples all stared at Jake. 

"What?" He finally asked Brooke started laughing; Jake gave her a look, and frowned.

"What!" he asked again, everyone looked away.

Nathan looked at Haley, Haley smirked. 

"There like a couple, but they don't even know it." Nathan shook his head and laughed, Haley gave him a light peck on the lips, but soon that light peck turned into a full make out scene. 

"Ewwww!" Tutor wife!" Nathan and Haley stopped and laughed at Brooke's comment. Brooke smiled at Jake, and then back at Haley and Nathan. But, ignored Lucas and Peyton. She then got up and went back into the school.

"She ignored us." Peyton mumbled to Lucas, Lucas ignored the comment, and went back to kissing Peyton.

Later that night, Brooke arrived at Peyton's house.

"Jake's not ready yet, he's in the shower." Peyton told her when she knocked on the door, Brooke nodded.

"Come in though." Peyton added.

Brooke nodded, and came and stood in the front.

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton asked her, Brooke looked appalled.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you pissed that I got Lucas and you didn't!"

"No!" 

"Well why you did ignored me at lunch!"

"Because…"

"Oh there you are Brooke!" Jake said, coming out in an American eagle graphic tee, and a nice pair of jeans. Brooke smiled.

"Where's Jenny?" Brooke asked.

"She's not coming; Peyton's going to watch her. It's just us." Brooke smiled.

"Alright, but when we get back I get to see her." Jake laughed, classic Brooke Davis, always getting her way. Some people would think it was Bitchy, or annoying. But, Jake found it cute.

"Okay, anything for Brooke Davis."

"Just keep thinking that."

Jake laughed, she was defiantly something. But he liked that something.

And with those words, they were of to go into the car, Brooke smiled.

"What?" Jake asked, Brooke looked down at her shoes.

"You're a good guy Jake." Jake giggled a bit and then blushed lightly.

"Thanks, Brooke. You're a good person, too."

"What kind of person sleeps with one of the biggest asses she's ever met, and then loses the one guy who's ever thought she was a good person?" 

"Brooke, you're a good person. And Lucas, well Lucas is Lucas. But guess what? You didn't lose the one person who thought you were a good person, because you got me."

The car started and they were off.

"Jake… thanks."

"For what."

"That comment, it was the nicest thing someone has ever said."  
"Aww, thanks Brooke. Is there something, you wanted to talk about?"

"How did Nikki tell you she was having your kid?"

"What?" Jake put his foot on the pedal in the middle of an intersection that had a green light.

"HEY MAN!" Noise came from behind; Jake shot them a sorry look and started up once again.

"How did she tell you?"

"Brooke are you?"

"I don't know, I'm late."

Finally they arrive to Karen's café.

"Brooke, lets talk about this in the café were I can't kill anyone." Brooke laughed, Jake had always been funny. Not Seinfeld funny, but Seth Cohen funny.

When they got in, they found Lucas talking with Haley, and both made sure to get a table away from them. But everything was taken, so they ended up sitting a table away from them.

The two quickly order, and started talking.

"How late are you?" Jake asked.

"A month."

"Have you been active?" Brooke gave him a look.

"How does that help me?"

"Well I read somewhere that if you are active you don't get your 'buddy' that often."

"Jake are you a girl?"

Brooke laughed. How would Jake know that?

"No! Never mind, have you been tested?"

"Actually no, I haven't."

"Brooke, here's what were going to do: Eat and then get tested?"

Brooke nodded, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Jake shifted his chair next to Brooke's and hugged her. Brooke hugged back, soon enough they had their eyes gazing into each other.

"Look how cute Brooke and Jake are." Haley pointed out to Lucas, Lucas frowned.

"I hate Jake."

"What? Why?" Haley was very curious.

"Cause I just do."

Lucas got up, and walked over to their table.

"HEY JAKE!" He yelled, Jake turned over to Lucas. 

Lucas punched Jake, and then Jake went after Lucas. Although, not being the great fighter he is, Lucas was winning.

"Ow… LUCAS STOP!" Brooke yelled, Jake tried to pull away after hearing Brooke's voice.

Luckily, Nathan and Tim walked in after and pulled the boys apart. Jake looked horrible.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Jake asked after being held back by Tim.

"My stomach, Jake!" Brooke cried, Haley was holding Brooke, asking her questions.

Jake let lose of Tim's hold, and limped over to Brooke.

"Okay, Brooke hold on a second, we are going to get you to the hospital."

"What about you! You look Horrible!" 

Haley grabbed her cell and called 911, she didn't know if we needed the police.

"Nate, do we need the Police?" Haley asked Glaring at Lucas who was still in Nathan's hold.

"NO!" Lucas yelled, Haley continued to glare at Lucas.

"No, Hales I think that's fine. Nothing happened the café, just a fight." Haley nodded.

"No, we don't need to the police."

Finally, the Ambulance came; they only took Jake and Brooke to the hospital. Lucas was fixed up at the café. Since, he only had a bleeding nose.

When they finally got to the hospital, Jenny and Peyton were already there. Jake was quickly sent to be examined as was Brooke.

Outside, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jenny waited to find out what was going on.

"Friends and Family of Brooke Davis and Jake Jagelski" The four of them stood up, hoping for good news.

"Are they okay?" Peyton asked, worried about her best friend and ex- boyfriend.

"Brooke Davis, she was hit hard in the stomach, somehow, she was having twins…."

"Was!" Haley asked.

"She had a miscarriage."

Haley sat down, she couldn't believe it. She was going to kill Lucas.

"While, Jake Jagelski has a Broke nose. And some torn ligaments in his right leg."

"Torn Ligaments!" Nathan exclaimed. Nathan shook his head. Lucas, Lucas Lucas.

"You may see them now; they are both in the same room. As, Mr. Jagelski insisted he be in the same room as Ms. Davis."

The three teens nodded, Peyton took Jenny and brought her to see her dad, Haley and Nathan came too.

When they got to the door, they found Brooke crying on Jake's shoulder and Jake hugging her tightly. The group left, and told to the doctor to tell them they would be back in a bit.

In the room, Brooke was a mess. She lost not one baby but two. And, it killed her.

"Jake, I can't do this."

"Do what?" 

"Pretend like everything's okay."

"Brooke, everything will be okay."

"No it won't!"

"Brooke, I know we might just be friends. But, I… I have feelings for you. You're amazing."

"Jake, I have feelings for you, too."

"Brooke, I'm not letting go."

"Good, or else I'll fall."


	3. Mr BrightSide

_Chapter three: Smile baby  
_

The days had passed, but Brooke showed up at school. Neither did Lucas. He didn't love Brooke, but he hated Jake.

"Brooke!" Brooke looked over her back to see her new Boyfriend and his young daughter, Jenny coming in. Jake had flowers in his hand and was smiling, as was Jenny.

"Jenny!" The baby girl came running towards Brooke, Brooke picked her up and tickled her a bit.

"Hey! What about me?" Jake asked, Brooke –still carrying the girl- walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him. Jenny looked away, and when they stopped she looked back and made a disgusted face, which made Brooke and Jake laugh.

"Hey everyone!" Haley voice filled the room; with Nathan behind her the group entered the apartment. Haley and Nathan gave there hello's, and Haley went to go get the take-out food ready for everyone.

Brooke put Jenny down; Jenny went to go play in Brooke's room. After, they started dating Brooke went and bought a bunch of play toys for Jenny. Which worried Jake, but he didn't dare to bring it up.

Brooke watched as the little child ran into her room and played. She couldn't help but think about the two babies she lost.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Jake asked, Brooke nodded, being taken out of her gaze.

"Okay good." Jake replied. Brooke smiled; she truly loved Jake, yep loved. It had only been 5 days of dating but she loved him. He was amazing.

"I have a confession!" Haley giggled, Brooke went over to the table and sat down and started to eat her Italian food.

"Nathan and I are getting re-married!" Brooke stood up and gave her best friend a hug, and then Nathan, too.

"And… were Pregnant!" Brooke smiled, although it was a fake smile, and went to hug the couple again. She was happy for them, but yet she wasn't.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said, everyone nodded and went back to their food. Brooke ran to the bathroom.

"Oh come on! It's been 3 minutes!" Brooke shook the test, finally an answer came up. Pink. She was pregnant. But that wasn't possible! She lost the babies; they were out of her stomach… how could this be possible?

Brooke walked back to the dinner table.

"Um, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go see Peyton. It's um an emergency."

Jake looked concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, Just we need to talk about something."

Jake nodded; he got up and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, bye everyone!"

"Be careful!" Jake yelled as she exited the apartment.

Once Brooke arrived at Peyton's house, she started getting really nervous. How was she going to face her? They were angry at each other… she didn't know why but they were.

Brooke went up and knocked on the door, Peyton quickly answered it.

"Brooke." Her voice was raspy, and shocked.

"Peyton, I need your help."

"Brooke, I'm not going against my boyfriend."

"No! It's not that."

"What is it then?"  
"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"You and Jake must have got it going on."

Brooke laughed, they hadn't done anything. And Brooke was defiantly not going to ask him to, he had a daughter. A reminder of what could happen. And to be honest, Brooke wasn't ready to have done it.

"No Peyton! We haven't done anything!"

"Then how could you be… OH MY GOSH!"

"Exactly, I couldn't take Jake, or Haley or Nathan! Especially since Haley's pregnant!"

"Wow, she is? That's great!"

"Peyton, I need you. Please, I need my best friend!"

"But you're going to have to forget Lucas."

"Peyton."

"Brooke, PLEASE! Just let him explain."

"Okay fine!"

"Tonight!"

"NO!" 

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes… but now Clinic please?"

"Okay okay"

Peyton locked the door and they went into Brooke's car, Peyton drove though.

Finally, when they got there, they were just about to close, so they were lucky, Brooke went to the receptionist and told her the story and that the doctor would be there quickly. Brooke and Peyton took a seat.

"I wonder what's taking Brooke so long." Haley asked. Her, Nathan and Jake were sitting around watching TV. Jenny was asleep.

"I don't know, she didn't take her cell, so I can't call her." Jake frowned. Nathan kissed Haley's forehead.

"When do you think she's going to come back to school?" Haley asked. Jake shook his head.

"I don't know, I want her back, you know? I want to show everyone she's my girlfriend. But I mean she lost twins. That's hard."

"Yeah… Its probably harder then having one."

"No, that's pretty hard Hales." Nathan replied. Jake laughed and nodded in an agreement.

Suddenly, the lock to the door shifted ad Brooke walked in with Peyton right behind her.

"Hey guys." Brooke said, over Peyton's laughing behind.

"Brooke! Where have you been?" Brooke looked down and Peyton stopped laughing. The two girls looked at each other.

"We need to talk."

Brooke and Peyton went to sit down by the Island, away from everyone else.

"I went over to Peyton's, because I'm still pregnant." Mouths dropped.

"How is that possible?" Haley asked, Brooke and Peyton shook there heads.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. But, they ended up calling the hospital. They got my files wrong; they confused me with my mom, Brooklyn Davis. I know same name right. Well I guess she lost twins before me. So, I am pregnant with Twins. And, there's something else." 

"Okay." Nathan said.

"Lucas, come on in." Everyone's eyes popped out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jake yelled, Brooke got up from her chair went to sit next to him.

"Baby, come down."

"I have to explain Jake; I went after you for a reason. Your dad isn't Pat Jagelski. Your dad is Dan Scott. How that's possible I don't know, but I found this at Dan's last night. It says: Jake Michael Scott, last name changed to Jagelski. I freaked out because, I don't have a reason. But, I know. That if you forgive me, the third son of Dan Scott, will be the biggest scandal to hit Tree Hill. "Jake nodded; Brooke put her arms around him.

"Take your arms off me Brooke." His voice, stern and firm, Brooke removed them, a little worried.

"I understand, Lucas. I forgive you. It's only a torn ligament, I guess. I'll be out of basketball for a while. But, that's okay I guess." Lucas nodded.

"I need to be off, you know? Be with my daughter." Brooke hoped for 'and my girlfriend', and was shocked when she didn't get it.

"Yeah I understand, and if it makes you feel better. I'm not playing for a couple of days either."

"Why Luke?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"I have HCM; I can't play till I get the meds." Everyone looked around, except Brooke. She was to busy wondering why Jake was ignoring her.

"Oh wow man, I'm sorry." Jake replied. 

"Yeah, so am I. But screw that, let's figure this thing out. How were going to put our favorite Mayor down." Jake laughed.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." Brooke said, quietly. Haley and Peyton fallowed Brooke. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Inside the room, Brooke fell onto the bed, and started crying.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked as they fallowed her.

"Jake hates me! He hates that I'm pregnant... It's like that thing with Nikki allover again. He'll end of wrecking his life for me! No more Basketball! I love him Haley, Peyt! I love him! I truly do! He... he is so amazing. But, you know what I guess if he doesn't like me being pregnant… he doesn't deserve me."  
There was knock on the door, and slowly it pushed opened.

"Hi Brooke." It was Jake.

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and smiled; they got off the bed and left, while Jake joined Brooke on the bed. 

"What do you want Jake?" Brooke said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I want you." He replied simply.

"Well, over there you stated that you didn't."

"Brooke, I did not say 'I don't want you' I was angry."

"Because I'm pregnant."

"No Brooke! I was angry, because for the last 17 years I've been living a lie. That guy I call DAD isn't my dad, he's a guy who my mom married. Instead as a father I have an asshole! Do you know what that feels like? It feels horrible! And guess what else? Not only does my leg kill me… but you know what?"

"What?" She almost started crying again.

"The girl I love thinks I hate her." And with that he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, too."


	4. Story of Us

Chapter four: Collapse

Jake and Brooke went back into the living room, to find everyone talking and discussing the third child of Dan Scott.

"I think, we should call 'There's only One Tree Hill' and give them the story. This could be big." Haley suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I was thinking. What if this blows up in our face? What if Dan finds out it was us and goes after us. This is Dan Scott." Peyton said. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was Dan Scott. He could make life a living hell for everyone.

"We shouldn't risk it, with both Haley and Brooke expecting. The last thing they need is Dan Scott going after the babies, and themselves. Stress is bad for the babies." Nathan said. Nathan looked for Jake's option.

"Yeah, Nathan's right. Somehow, we need to go through this without anyone knowing it's us. I think we need to get Keith and Karen involved Luke." Lucas nodded. Jake was right. They needed to call Keith and his mom and get them involved.

"Your right, I'll call my mom right now. She'll come over… with Keith." Lucas got up and went outside, with his cell phone and called his mom, he explain the whole situation and told her to bring Keith.

Inside, the group discussed how they should let everyone know, Newspaper, releasing the page Lucas found, or getting Jake's parents to explain. Although they quickly scratched that idea, because what if Jake's 'dad' was part of the plan, or tried to go after Jake. That wouldn't be good.

"Lucas, did you call them?" Peyton asked when Lucas entered the room, he nodded.

"I can't believe this!" Jake exclaimed. Jake got up from his spot, and walked around the apartment, playing with his hair.

"I know, Man! My dad is like the dad on one of those TV shows's you don't want." Brooke laughed, she didn't know Dan. But, both Peyton and Haley had told her how bad he was.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Keith and Karen walked in.

"Hello Everyone!" Karen and Keith said at once. Everyone shared there hello's and Keith grabbed some chairs for Karen and him to sit at.

"Jake, how are you?" Keith asked a still standing up Jake. Jake looked at him and didn't answer.

"He's shocked." Brooke told him, Keith nodded.

"It's understandable." Karen replied.

"Let's figure out what to do." Haley said. Jake went to go sit back down near his spot. Brooke rubbed his back. This time he didn't say Stop, this time it felt just right.

"Let's go, to a newspaper." Peyton suggested.

"That's a great idea. But, Karen can I add that both me and Haley are pregnant. So, we can not pose as ourselves." Brooke added, Karen's head shot up.

"You're Pregnant!" Karen admittedly looked at Lucas.

"Is it mine!" Lucas asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No, it's um…." Lost for words, she wouldn't dare to say the word Chris.

"It's mine." Jake replied, lying. Brooke eyes got big and she looked at him. Jake looked at her and winked. Brooke went along with it, she smiled. And ignored the fact that Peyton was staring at her.

"Oh well, congrats. But Haley you're pregnant with Nathan's baby right?" Karen asked. Haley nodded yes. Karen looked over at Keith, who looked at Nathan and Jake.

"I think we should do the newspaper thing, cause if we don't remember. Dan Scott said he would never 'do it' unless it was Deb. And, that he had been fallowing that statement since the birth of Lucas."

"Lying asshole! He wrecked everything! I use to be so happy. I had a father Named PAT not Dan! " Jake stated, firmly. Keith looked down.

"I know, Jake. I know." Keith went over to Jake and hugged him, Brooke moved over a bit.

"Let's go with the newspaper." They all agreed

The next two weeks, each person was interviewed to 'There's only one Tree Hill' newspaper. And soon enough, it would come out, but it wouldn't be till Wednesday.

It was Monday morning, Jake, Jenny and Nathan had slept over at the apartment. But, only Nathan and Jake had gone to school. Brooke and Haley felt crappy, as morning sickness had kicked in.

"Bye, Jenny! Bye Brooke! Bye Haley!" Jake cried. Brooke smiled and waved goodbye.

Soon, cries were heard from Brooke's room. And Brooke got up to get the young girl crying.

"Hey Jenny, how are you doll? C'mon chill out." Soon enough, the young child 'chilled' out. Brooke bought Jenny over to the Kitchen, and got her the bottle she'd been warming up for a bit.

Once, the bottle was ready Brooke brought Jenny over to the living room and turned on the news.

"Oh Damn, Brooke, Morning Sickness Sucks!" Haley said, coming into the room.

"I know! Except for me it's called all day Sickness!" Haley laughed.

"I didn't hear you this morning."

"It happened at 6 am." Haley nodded, and went to get herself some milk, when it came back to her.

"Oh shit!" Haley ran and closed the bathroom door, and more puking was heard.

Time had passed, and Brooke was still watching the news with a awake Jenny, while Haley was still in the washroom.

_"We have an announcement; there has been a shooting at TREE HILL HIGH! We are still getting information on this upcoming news. Although, we know for sure there are at least two students with guns. And at least 3 students in their senior year have been shot. Were going to the scene as quickly as possible."_

"HALES!" Brooke yelled. Her loud voice scared Jenny, who started crying.

"Oh it's okay Jen Jen, C'mon." Brooke stood up and got her baby bag, and then her coat and tried to comfort Jenny. After, Jenny stopped crying Brooke knocked on the bathroom door.

"HALEY! THERES BEEN A SHOOTING AT TREE HILL! WE HAVE TO GO!" She yelled, banging against the door.

_"We have been informed, any friends or family of students of Tree Hill High are to go to M High School, inside the gym. This gym happens to the same gym that the Ravens are practicing at." _

Brooke's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it.

"HALEY! COME ON! THERE WAS A SHOOTING AT OUR SCHOOL!" Brooke continued to bang on the door, and finally Haley answered.

"What?" she asked, a bit pissed off.

"There was shooting at Tree Hill High, WE HAVE TO GO!" Brooke cried, soon enough tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh my shit!" Haley ran into her room and grabbed some stuff she needed. 

"We have to go!"

_"We have now been informed, two of the three that have been shot are either playing or involved with the Ravens."_

Both Haley and Brooke stopped.

"Let's go Hales." Brooke said firmly.

The three pilled into Brooke's car, the only car that had a car seat and drove to the gym.

"BROOKE!" Karen called, Brooke ran to Karen with Jenny still in her hands, and hugged her.

"Haley!" Karen called again; hugging her once she got there.

"Have you heard anything!" Haley asked, while Brooke played with the unhappy child in her arms.

"Nope, but Keith went in. I don't know why but he." Brooke looked up at Karen, and gave her a re-assuring smile.

"We have reports on the five students who have been injured. Three shot, two had been injured in some way!" A woman with black hair, came running in.

Brooke stood up, with a sleeping Jenny.

"Mouth... Tim Smith… Lucas Scott… Nathan Scott. And Jake Jagelski… Tim Smith."

"My Boy!" Karen cried. Haley's tears quickly started falling and she sat next to a distort Karen.

Brooke walked up to the women, leaving Jenny next to Haley. Next, to the women happened to Dan Scott.

"Is there a way you can tell the condition is my son. Nathan Scott?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah, Dan don't forget Lucas and Jake." Brooke shot back.

"Jake… he's not my son."

"Then why do you have his birth certificate?"

"You better watch it Brooke Davis, your mouth could ruin this town."

"Not as bad, as your actions Dan Scott."

And with that, Dan Scott Pushed Brooke Davis against the wall and punched her, just as the Police walked in.


	5. Never Gone

A/N: some swearing 

Chapter five: Never Gone.

"Dan Scott, you are under arrest for the poison of a weapon and also abuse." One of the Police officers said, Karen gasped and hugged Haley. Dan Scott was finally getting what he deserved.

As they walked Dan outside, one of the shooters came out.

"DAN SCOTT! THIS FOR YOUR SONS BITCHING!" He yelled, Getting his gun in place and shooting – three times-, Hitting Dan right in the stomach.

The police let Dan hit the ground and yelled for an ambulance. The police got the teen, hooked him up to a leash, and cuffed him and after brought him to the car. 

A second later, the next shooter came out. The Police got him, although many bullets were fired. Each bullet, hitting a police car.

Brooke came running outside; she needed to talk to the police. Did the find the shooters? Were the Boys okay? What about Keith?

"Dan Scott, death Time 10: 15." One of the ambulance men, told. The other one nodded and went to go tell the media.

Brooke ran back to the gym, breathless.

"DAN SCOTT'S DEAD!" she yelled, all heads turned. Brooke took a breath for a moment.

"He was shot, he's dead." Mouth's dropped. Who would be the mayor? Who killed him?

"They got… the shooters." She added. Everyone smiled.

"Dan's dead." Haley said to herself, Karen looked down. Karen might have hated him. But, she would have never wished him to die.

"Dan's dead?" Deb Scott entered the room, eyeing Haley.

"Yeah Deb, he is." Karen said answering the question. Deb looked down. 

"I would have never hoped for him to die." Haley said, giving Deb a small hug. To her surprise, she welcomed it.

"He was keeping a gun in our house, he shot the pool guy." Deb added. Brooke went over, and heard the whole thing, she gasped.

"Deb, did you know Dan had a third boy?" Brooke asked. Deb nodded. Brooke gave her a re-assuring smile.

Inside the school, Peyton was stuck in the library with Jake.

"How's the leg?" He asked, Peyton gave him a painful smile.

"Do you love Brooke?" She asked him, his head popped up.

"Yeah, I do. For once, I feel like, I don't know. There's this quote, I found it up on her wall. It said: you always go back to the people who were there for you in the beginning. Me and Brooke we've been friends since we were five. She's always been there, you know? Since the beginning. I guess, that's the way it is." Peyton smiled.

"Jake, it's bleeding hard." She told him, showing the blond off her hand.

Jake nodded and took his shirt off (A/N: HOT RIGHT! I KNOW!) And rapped it around her leg. The two gazed into her eyes.

They heard footsteps, and Jake got up and took a book with him. Worried it was someone, he opened the door, to see Brooke talking to Nathan.

"Brooke!" He yelled. Brooke let go of the hug, and gave Nathan a smile.

"Hales, she's outside. Go with her." Nathan held his arm, the place he was cut, was the blade of the bullet.

"I'm going to go find her, bye Brooke." Brooke smiled, and waved over to him, and walked over to Jake.

"Hello sexy." She smiled, giving him a slight kiss on the lips.

"Peyton's inside, she bleeding bad." Brooke looked over, and waved to her best friend. Peyton smiled slightly back.

"She's in a lot of pain Brooke." He informed her.

"Well, the doctors are making their rounds. I can't do anything."

"Why are you here then?"

"Because. DAN'S DEAD! Okay, Dan's dead. Haley found out what happened to Lucas and she was a mess, and wanted me to go tell Nathan."

"Two things: Dan's dead? What about Lucas?"

"Yeah, I saw him get shot okay… I stayed by the window of the school and watched everything, and didn't come running out until they pronounced him dead and then I ran back It's was horrible Jake! I've never seen so much in my life."

Jake, took his right arm and put it behind him. He had been shot, but there wasn't much pain, just a lot of blood.

"Brooke… Its okay." He told her trying to comfort her.

"No its not! The last time I saw so much Blood… was when my dad was shot. And then, then… when you were in the hospital. Remember when we were ten?" Jake nodded.

"I remember." Both he and Peyton said.

"Jake... I'm so scared. They got the shooters, but if I can't trust my own school… What… who can I trust?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you can trust me and Peyton!" He told her.

"But, Jake I almost lost you once. And Peyton, I've lost you twice. Once over a boy, and once for real."

Jake pulled Brooke into a hug, and together they walked over to Peyton. Jake still hiding his hand. Brooke finally noticed.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked him.

"I was shot." Brooke looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, hunny…. You just Dan Scott die! You were scared hopeless."

"Jake… why did you lie about it? Dan OR no Dan? Why?

"Because, I didn't want you to get… I wasn't ready to tell you…. You were all worried about Lucas. And Dan dying. I mean. Dan's gone, I don't know if it's a good or bad thing."

"What happened to Lucas?" Peyton demanded.

"Him, Mouth and Keith were shot." Brooke answered.

The three worlds stopped after that. Tears fell, and hugs became therapy.

Hours later, Brooke, Haley, Karen, and Deb waited in a hospital, once again, hoping for word, on their loved ones.

"Scott, Roe, Jagelski, Smith, Sawyer, and Mouth family and friends." Finally the doctor came out.

"Nathan Scott is going to need a cast, as the cuts were deep. He should be fine." Haley sat down and smiled. Deb also sat down, but wasn't smiling.

"Lucas Scott, He was severely injured. He has a broken leg and horrible cut up his right arm." Karen felt tears fall down her eyes, not her Lucas.  
"Jake Jagelski has a broken arm. His torn ligaments also got worse. So, we gave him crutches." Brooke smiled.

"Peyton Sawyer also injured her leg, sprained."

"Mouth Marvin, had cuts all over… we rapped up his arm, were he was shot."

"Lastly, Tim Smith has cuts a bruises and Keith Scott has a broken wrist. You may see them there in rooms 334- 341." The doctor left. Everyone looked at each other. Karen was the first one to leave, and then everyone fallowed except Brooke. Who sat down, and stayed behind. 

"You coming Brooke?" Deb asked, Brooke shook her head, no. She was going to stay behind.

"God, why did this have to happen? I mean, wasn't everything messed up enough before? But, then again this is Tree Hill. You know, I should have gone to school. Left Jenny with Amanda, the babysitter. Like, I did now. I should have come to school. Things would have been better, then maybe… maybe I would be in here and Jake wouldn't…."

"I wouldn't want that Brooke." Jake appeared. Limping with his crutches near by where Brooke was sitting. He hopped over to the next chair beside Brooke.

"Jake… did anything happen with you and Peyton?" She asked quietly.

"Brooke... Don't start."

"I know, she was in pain but Brooke… if I did she in so much… dying practically."

"So, you did kiss her?"

"Brooke… you weren't there…"

"I know that! Okay and I wish I was…"

"Brooke, you didn't want to be there."

"Why not?"

"Because, Brooke I could have lost you, and the babies."

"There not yours Jake! Why would you care?" She asked, wiping tears.

"Brooke, I love you. I know its been what 10 days? But, I've loved you all my life. You're my best friend.. you're the first person who came to see me when I was in a coma."

"How do you know?"

"My mom told me, she.. she recorded the whole thing."

"Oh my…"

"And to answer your question Brooke Davis… Yes I love you."

They kissed, and broke apart smiling.

"But, you never answered the question. Did, you kiss Peyton?"

"No Brooke, My lips only have eyes for yours."


End file.
